destinedthenextgenerationofthewarrenlinefandomcom-20200213-history
A Little Ruby of Me
A Little Ruby of Me is the seventh episode of Season 4 written by Sol and episode number 251 between both series Charmed and Destined. Summary 'PAST, PRESENT, FUTURE --' With Prescott Group almost in her grip, Ruby creates a devious plan to get rid of Julian Prescott once and for all, and plans a twisted murder. But when the S.F.P.D. opens an official investigation into Julian's mysterious death with Henry and Junior at the helm, things quickly escalate. They unknowingly follow the breadcrumbs left by Ruby, and find a surprising end. Meanwhile, Wyatt and Chris recruit Cassandra and Junior into their own investigation into Prescott Group, while Prue and Wyatt discuss names for their baby, and Bianca discovers her baby's gender. Elsewhere, two intertwined stories are told in a series of flashbacks, revealing more about the Red Witch and how she came to be. And in a surprising flash-forward, a glimpse into the future is seen. The Script To read the script for this episode, please go here: here Characters Main Characters Recurring Guests Uncredited *Unknown actors as Coops *Unknown actor as Coroner *Unknown actor as Lawyer *Unknown actors and actresses as Prescott Group Employees Magical Notes Powers and Abilities * Glamouring; Jordan * Potion Making; Jannes (flashback only) * Orbing; Pandora, Wyatt, Chris * Fireballs; Jordan * Energy Balls; Jordan * Telekinesis; Wyatt, Prue * Shimmering; Jordan * Healing; Wyatt Spells and Rituals Potions * Susceptible to Will Potion Beings * Jannes/The Black Wizard Artifacts * Ruby Necklace Locations * Cavern (flashbacks only) * Halliwell´s * San Francisco Memorial Hospital ** Eric's Office * Prescott Group * Halliwell-Coop Manor ** Prue's Bedroom * Magic School ** Secret Library * Mirror´s Magazine * San Francisco Police Department * Melissa's Apartment * Chris and Bianca's Condo Trivia * Going by the title, this episode may be centered around Ruby LaFontaine. It also may consist of something major regarding her; * Six-weeks has past from the last episode to this one; * According to Jo, it has been three-months since she arrived from the future; * Junior is back from his hiatus from the S.F.P.D. in this episode, meaning that he returned sometime in the last few episodes; * Bianca and Chris will find out their child's gender in this episode; * The episode starts with a flashback to the first time Ruby and Jannes met, while Ruby was locked in a cavern; ** She was held captive for three centuries. * Ruby is now married to Julian and the step-mother of his daughter, Ivanna; * Julian is not well and is presumably being mentally manipulated by Ruby, and is slowly dying. Ruby mentions that it is time for him to die as she no longer needs him; * Ivanna storms out of Halliwell's as she doesn't like Ruby at all; * Melinda and Ruby interact for the first time; * Ruby sends Jordan out to look for Ivanna, who has run away; * Prue is sixteen-weeks along, and goes for check-up. Blanche can't tell if it's a boy or girl yet, but Prue is certain that the child is a girl. * Prue wants to name the baby, "Christina", but Wyatt wants to go with a traditional P name which Prue is against. * Wyatt gives his baby a ruby necklace that matches the ruby ring he gave Prue all those years ago. * Annabel, Julian's assistant, finds Julian's dead body meaning that he was murdered by Ruby. ** Junior and Henry investigate the murder. * In a flashback, Ruby is attempting to regain her powers with the help of Jannes, who makes her his apprentice. She is failing at using magic, and states that she used to create fire and move things, cursed people, but a mysterious, "she" took her magic. * Jannes is one of the first Wizards, and can see through cloaking and find magic where others can't or when others hide it. * Eric wants to celebrate Charlotte's birthday - just the two of them, as they already had a dinner with her family. However, she has work to do at Magic School. * Charlotte is still jealous of Eric's relationship with Blanche, and the fact he has been picking up shifts with her. * Melinda still believes that Jo is a Halliwell, even though Jo denies this. Melinda calls herself, "Auntie Mel" to Jo, even though Jo insists she isn't Melinda's niece; * Ruby is brought into questioning for her husband's murder; * Prue, Bianca, and Tamora went shopping; * Jo mentions that she was born in October, which surprises Melinda as she thought it was December; * Bianca and Chris are having a boy, which makes Melinda very happy. However, Tamora isn't thrilled with the fact that the next generation is starting with a male, but knows she's going to love Bianca's child; * Jo tells Bianca that she knows her future-son, and tells Prue that she knows her future-daughter as well; * Prue still can't get a premonition off of Jo; * Prue still doesn't trust Jo, and doesn't believe that Jo is related to her or the Halliwells, despite Melinda's beliefs that she is; * Melinda tells Prue that Jo's birth-month doesn't fit in at when Prue is expected to give birth; * According to what Melissa has found online, Ruby was born in France, moved to the US in her twenties, and is incredibly wealthy; * Annabel is seen poisoning Julian's drink on the security tapes; * Jordan glamour's into a lawyer in order to get Ruby out of prison; * The girls start talking about planning for the baby showers, though Prue believes it is too early; * Jo was born in the year 2035; * Jo's desire to not meet-up with her parents in the past, mirrors that of dark-future Chris' desire to not get close to his parents again, since they died; * Blanche opens up about her family to Eric, and says that she's a loner and doesn't really have anyone; * Jannes teaches Ruby about how to get revenge without being more powerful then she already is, and states that it requires much patience; * Wyatt tells Prue that she should try and be a little more accepting of Jo, despite the fact that Jo can't say much about the future; * Jordan glamours into Jannes in order to help frame Annabel as a demon; * Junior and Melissa have breakfast together at her apartment; * Jo has been sleeping in the corner of the Halliwell-Coop basement, but Prue lets her stay in her old bedroom for now; * Chris mentions the Shadow Witches and the prophecy that states the Charmed Ones will come from Prue and Wyatt, which is why he knew that his child would be a boy; * Chris and Bianca mention wanting to have another child, but this time, a girl; * Ruby decides to more-or-less, be a mother to Ivanna; * Jo holds Prue and Wyatt's unborn child's ruby necklace after taking it out of the night table beside Prue's bed; * In a flash-forward to the future, Prue enters a bedroom where two beds are - Matthew Halliwell's and Prue's daughter. Prue talks to Matt and explains that she's there to make sure he has good dreams, and then sits on her daughter's bed and does something to her that stops others to get visions from her. She then gives her the necklace and leaves, and has a moment with Chris who asks her what she's doing there. Prue tells him to take good care of her daughter, before leaving; * Jo and Charlotte share a moment, where Charlotte soothes Jo; Music Category:DESTINED Category:Season 4 Category:Seasons